The present invention relates to an air filter for cars, and more particularly to an air filter for cars which is made to clean a larger quantity of air so as to be able to effectively feed the engine and improve the capacity thereof.
In general, in introducing air for burning fuel in a vehicle engine, an air filter is utilized for eliminating foreign material such as dust from the air in order to provide a car with clean air.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional air filter, in which an air flow inlet 2 for introducing air from the exterior is formed at one side of the main body 1. A discharge outlet 3 for discharging air to the engine is formed at another side of the main body.
A filter member 5 for eliminating foreign material is mounted within the interior of main body 1, and a supporting base 7 which supports the filter member 5 is coupled by a butterfly nut 8 to a supporting bracket 6 formed by projecting from the top center of the main body 1 to the bottom thereof. Accordingly, the filter member 5 is fixed to the interior of the main body 1.
A cap 4 for hermetically sealing the main body 1 is coupled to bottom of the main body 1, and this cap 4 is coupled by clamps 9 formed at both sides of the main body. A hermetically sealing rubber 9a is provided between the main body 1 and the cap 4.
In accordance with the operation of the thus constructed conventional air filter, exterior air flows into the device through the air flow inlet 2 where foreign material is eliminated as it passes through the filter member 5 and then the air in a cleaned state is fed to the engine through the discharging outlet 3. Accordingly, damage to the engine due to foreign material is prevented and the burning operation of the engine is smoothly and effectively maintained.
However, in accordance with the conventional air filter, since air is introduced through the air flow inlet of predetermined diameter and the air is fed to the engine by the sucking force of the engine, a large quantity of clean air cannot be introduced. Also, since the series of paths of filtered air discharged through the discharging outlet, after passing the filter member is almost the same, the situation can occur in which the filter member becomes partially polluted, whereby not only the exchanging term of the filter member becomes very short but also the quantity of air fed to the engine is reduced and therefore the capacity of engine is adversely affected.
Thus, it is advantageous for engine capacity improvement if air in a large quantity, as much as possible, can be supplied to the engine. However, in a conventional case, since the air passes concentrically around the body of air filter 5, at the part near the air inlet 2, a phenomenon occurs in which the filter member becomes locally clogged, thereby decreasing the quantity of air being discharged, which adversely influences the engine capacity.